


Insistent

by Graphite_c



Series: I [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: Summary：Irrational, side Alfred.Warning：pyscho+suicide+non-con+violence作者因为制作大刀屡教不改被判无七徒刑。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Series: I [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Insistent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ I ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927690) by [EternalMoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments). 



1862年6月23日

这是我记的第二本日记了。我本来以为我和记日记这件事情根本无关，亚瑟可能让我写过，但已经很久没人管我了。亚伯建议我记下来，至少可以对照着检查我的记忆。所以我开始写。但我可以写什么呢？我每天都被关在房间里。佣人们都躲着我。我真想出去喘口气。亚伯今天来了，给我捎了几本书打发时间。他老是把我当小孩子一样照顾。我问他现在的战况，他只是叫我去休息。但我不能停下来。我一停下来就只能听见我脑子里的声音。脑子里的另一个我。我厌恶他，但我没法躲开他，我只能边看书边试图忽略他在我脑子里喋喋不休。我努力通过回忆我过去读过的书，背诵过的宣言来忘记他。

*亚伯：阿尔弗雷德对林肯的昵称。

1862年7月1日

失败，又是失败*。我什么时候才能够战胜我脑子里的那个声音？我们两个之中 _ ~~不要再挣扎了，荣光会属于我，美国会属于我~~_ 只能活下来一个。那必须是 _ ~~我~~_ ，只能是我。该死，快给我停下，不要再抢我的笔了。为了那些死去的士兵，我是绝对不会让步的。

*七天战役（1862年6月25日—1862年7月1日），南军在李指挥下击退了麦克莱伦率领的北军。

1862年7月3日

我真讨厌这种感觉。我清醒过来的时候见到亚伯紧张地望着我。他问我还记不记得我刚刚做了什么。但我一点印象都没有。仆人在给我的手腕缠上绷带，我感觉我太阳穴也疼。我要亚伯告诉我发生了什么，他才说我刚刚企图拿小刀划开我的手腕，他不得不揍我一拳才让我松了手。他向我说了声抱歉，但其实没有关系。我一点都不记得了。我开始厌倦人类的同情。我还参加过独立战争， _ ~~何必花时间在这种毫无意义的内耗上呢？最好的归宿是死亡，平静的死亡。身体睡着了，魂灵不再痛苦，~~_ 这不应对我有这么大的影响。

1862年7月18日

和精神上的折磨比起来肉体上的痛苦还算是容易忍受。 _毕竟我很顽强。_ 我实在是受不了每时每刻都有一个声音提醒我我应该去死了。他不应该存在，他完全不应该存在！ _就像我一样。_ 该死，快闭嘴，我和你不一样。 _ ~~真的吗？~~_ 是的，我和你不一样，我才是未来，我才是我要代表的东西 _ ~~但别忘了我在诞生的时候就存在了，我是我不愿意承认的阴暗面。我们是一模一样的~~_ 。

1862年8月13日

我必须想办法结束这一切。我在这里无事可做，帮不上忙，只会让人分心。我已经不记得我上一次睡个好觉是什么时候了。 _也许是时候结束这一切了，谁需要一个精神有问题的意识体呢？_ 今天亚伯又拦下我一次。我他妈真的不需要人类参与进来。这是我自己的问题，我们 **这类人** 的问题。我无法自己死去，但又没有任何东西可以终止我的痛苦。亚伯安慰我说事情会好起来，但我们他妈连一个靠谱的将领都找不到， _ ~~毕竟还是南方人比较善战。~~_ 呸，这不公平，只有他可以看见我的所思所想。我知道他在我的脑海里，我梦见过他。但是要在日记本上吵架真的没有意思！

1862年8月29日

我今天去厨房的时候看见安妮。她下意识地躲了一下。我问她怎么了，她说她只是害怕我。我本来想问为什么，但没有那个必要。 _毕竟我经常半夜尖叫着醒来，试图用刀划伤自己，朝自己开枪。 ~~人类无法理解我，我像是怪物一样。~~_ 不我不是，我只是病了，我一定可以好起来， _ ~~又或者干脆直接投降，反正我不可能胜利的，不是吗？我已经输了不少次了~~_ 刚刚的想法不是我的！不是我的！那是该死的南方佬在我脑子里植入的 _ ~~但我就是你，你就是我~~_ 不是这样的混蛋！ _ ~~我迟早会伤害到身边那些关心我的普通人，比如亲爱的亚伯~~_ 不许提他！ _就像是我以前惹所有人生气一样。_

1862年9月13日

我实在是无话可写。昨晚我梦见了约翰*。他骂了我一顿，说我实在是过于任性，于是我醒了。 _他确实脾气挺糟糕的，我还能记得他读奴隶制问题的请愿书的样子。但他对未来挺有预见的，不是吗？_ 只能回想过去来打发时间。我忽然想起和马修住在木屋子里的时候，马修告诉我是一个国家，可真是把我吓了一跳。 _如果可以重来一次就好了。_ 然后是弗朗西斯，基尔伯特。我想起拉法耶特。他简直把我当成他的弟弟，我上次见他是…… _1824年 ~~，我想我是快死了，我总是停留在对过去的回忆之中~~_ 不对，不是这样的，我还活得好好的 _ ~~但是我已经开始伤害自己~~_ 我没有问题！

*这里指的是约翰·昆西·亚当斯（1767年7月11日－1848年2月23日），美国政治家，美国第六任总统（1825年－1829年），他还担任过外交官，参议员和众议院议员。他是第二任总统约翰·亚当斯及第一夫人阿比盖尔·亚当斯的长子。据说在公众眼里他脾气暴躁。他自称不是废奴主义者（他的说法是维护废奴言论的自由），但他经常阅读关于奴隶制问题的请愿书，曾代递过要解散联邦的请愿书。

1862年10月7日

我昨天半夜偷偷从窗户跳了出去。我对亚伯感到有些抱歉。希望他不要花时间找我。我觉得他大概不会。 _毕竟他知道我死不了。_ 只要我想躲起来，他根本找不到我。没有人比 _我_ 更熟悉这块土地。该死，那个声音又来了。我已经努力忽视他但他还是想和我争抢主导权。我知道只有一个办法能够让我获得解脱，虽然有一些赌博的成分。 _但我喜欢赌运，不是吗？ ~~我是被上帝选中的人。~~_ 只有结束我自己。我现在的状态对所有人来说都是累赘，特别是让亚伯要分心关照我的状况。只有结束我自己，这样我和其他人都能过上一段清净日子。 _没有尖叫。没有痛苦。没有疯狂的声音在脑海里。桃源里的童年，多么吸引人啊。_

1862年10月31日

越洋的航行总是很无聊。我开始担心我的神智是不是可以让我支撑到抵达英国的时候（但好像除了祈祷也别无他法）。我昨天晚上好像看见了老约翰*。我问他是不是来接我走的，然后我发觉这只是我的幻觉。

*约翰·亚当斯（1735年10月30日－1826年7月4日），麻萨诸塞州人，律师出身，美国政治家。曾经参与独立宣言的共同签署，被美国人视为其中一位开国元勋。并在1789年－1797年间，出任美国第一任副总统。在1797年－1801年间，接替华盛顿成为美国第2任总统。

1862年11月13日

马修为什么在英国？该死，他很可能会插手这件事情。我现在最不想见到的人就是他。只希望他赶紧回去。但亚瑟不在英国，我不得不再等一个星期。和马修在一起待一个星期。我不知道我能够撑多久 _ ~~，也许叫马修动手是一个好主意~~_ 但我绝对不可以把他牵涉进来！这是我和亚瑟之间的事情。如果他不在的话事情会好办得多。希望到时候可以躲过他。

1862年11月17日

我在努力克制着自己，不要在马修面前流露出任何不正常的表现。伤疤都藏在袖子里，努力朝他笑。 _不过和他在一起的时候还是会情不自禁笑出来的。_ 我们这几天除了出门散步、聊天之外，并没有做别的事情。我隐约感觉到他有些担心，但这也没什么，他知道我在经历一场战争， _但不知道是这么痛苦的战争，对吧？_ 只希望他不要对我来英国的目的有任何怀疑就可以。 _ ~~说真的，我真应该趁着最后的日子多和马修相处一下~~_ 在他起疑之前我得和他稍微保持一点距离。亚瑟家里还是藏了几瓶好酒，我偷偷拿回房间。希望没人发现。

1862年12月3日

我终于偷偷藏了一支笔。马修一直跟在我旁边，我没有办法写东西。如果我问，他会给我笔的。但我不想在他眼皮底下写日记，那太傻了。所以我只能装作睡着，等他回房间，或者干脆看着他窝在椅子上睡着的时候偷偷爬起来写。现在他就坐在旁边的椅子里。明明一切都和他无关，好吧，也不是完全和他无关。但他还是把所有的担子往自己身上挑。

我前几天试图让亚瑟杀了我。但马修把他拦住了。他以为自己可以照顾得了我。但他不知道他要面对什么 _ ~~。毕竟我是一个危险的怪物。不过马修的这种想法不是很可爱吗？~~_ 和你没有关系。 _ ~~毕竟他站在我这边~~ 。_而且亚瑟竟然把马修叫进来！竟然还听他的！操，我早就该看出来亚瑟·柯克兰是一个没有心的魔鬼。马修没有必要经历这些，没有必要知道这些法则。亚瑟·柯克兰打算折磨我就算了，竟然还顺便折磨他。真是一个老不死的混蛋。 _ ~~亚瑟·柯克兰是一个精明的盟友，必须要想办法拉拢。~~_

1862年12月10日

我好像总是看见幻觉。富兰克林。老亚当斯。潘恩。他们在叫我再坚持一下。好像他们知道我现在是什么感觉一样。我失去意识的时间越来越长。马修在努力把我拉回正常的生活。当我从幻觉回到现实的时候，会看见他坐在椅子对面，有时在看书，有时在看我。他平时看起来明明挺温顺的，但我就是很害怕他固执起来的样子。我不知道该怎么办，也许我应该想办法躲着他。我知道我在失控， _只有在事情失控前结束我自己我才不会伤害到任何人。_ 但是我没有办法，我没有办法，亚瑟决定听马修的 _ ~~我只能开口求马修~~_ 这是绝对不可能的！别想了！

1862年12月17日

马修盯得更死了，我没法偷偷写东西。我问他发生了什么，马修告诉我我前天仿佛是发了狂。 _但说实在的，我现在还剩多少理智呢？_ 我想知道详细的经过，但他不肯说。他也不让我单独和亚瑟说话。亚瑟·柯克兰完全纵容他的行为，气得我牙痒痒。我想不到他竟然可以这么冷酷无情，我知道对于我们来说生存法则和普通人类不一样 _ ~~我现在只能求马修动手了，只要他动手，我的问题、马修、亚瑟的问题就全都解决了~~_ 但我本来以为马修死过一次能够唤起他那么一丁点人性。我对他有太高的期望。亚瑟·柯克兰但凡有半点人性全世界都可以上天堂。给我闭嘴南方佬！ _不。_ 我要怎么样才能让这个声音消失 _只要让我自己消失就可以了_ 。

*12月15日这一天是弗雷德里克斯堡之役(Battle of Fredericksburg)：美国南北战争中期（1862年末）的一场重要战役，场面浩大，参与将士达十八万人。此战役中，联邦的波多马克军团承受了惨重的伤亡。

1862年12月21日

我们去了郊外的房子度过圣诞假期。亚瑟·柯克兰装作我不存在。马修看起来有些忧郁，毕竟 _他在担心我_ ，但我觉得我没有办法控制住自己了。我可以感觉到他的力量越来越强。只有在他真的控制我之前死去我才能够确保我不会伤害别的人。 _马修已经因为爱我受伤了，而我也一样渴望着能够抱着安慰他_ 我看着马修的时候真想揉一下他的头发，但是我害怕我一碰他就会失控。我知道我一直都在伤害他 _ ~~。因为我是伟大的美利坚。我注定是要毁灭他的。只有他自己才可以救自己。为什么不放下自尊求他呢？他会做的。只要我求他杀了我，他一定会做的。~~_ 我知道马修在坚持什么，我已经快丢掉了的人性。 _多么天真，多么单纯。_ 我不可能让马修动手的！给我安静！ _他迟早要学会的，不是吗？像亚瑟·柯克兰，像我，我们都不怎么在乎自己的命，也不在乎同类的。_

1862年12月25日

这可能是我过得最糟糕的圣诞节了。

我永远只会低估马修的固执。他非得跟在我的后面，求我活着，即使知道我活着对于我们来说都是折磨。他应该害怕我，应该恨我，但是他却比我还希望我能活下去。好吧，我投降了。既然是 **马修** 的要求， **阿尔弗雷德** 只能努力活下去了。

我把藏起来的餐刀交给他的时候，仿佛可以听见华盛顿教训我“生存比死亡更难”*。又让他说对了一次。 _ ~~人人生而平等**，但从来只包括我们。~~_ 亚瑟·柯克兰还是在旁观着。他在等我崩溃，或者等马修崩溃。但不管是哪一个都不能成真。

_马修做出了错误的选择。他在把自己引向深渊。但这说明他真切地爱着我，所以舍不得我死去，不是吗？_ ~~去你妈的~~ _反正你也不可能胜利。军队节节败退，南方乘胜而上。南方用胜利来庆祝圣诞节，而北方只有战败的耻辱。我说，北方真的可以撑得住吗？英国也在我们这边。你真的以为自己可以对抗我们？我甚至没有必要装成你的口吻了。你的身体迟早是我的。你的一切都会是我的。你就等着吧。_

*Hamilton的crossover。Hamilton里华盛顿有一句歌词：Dying is easy, young man, living is harder.

**“人人生而平等”引自《独立宣言》。

1863年1月15日

我今天早上看见马修的时候他在哭。我只能去安慰他。他看起来那么脆弱，虽然他才是比我撑得更久的。我问了他发生了什么，他告诉我 ** _我出现了_** _。能够当面和马修谈话真是令人愉快。他很聪明，一下就猜到了是我。或者是双生子感应？谁知道呢。我真喜欢拥有实体的感觉。我不再是一个只有你能听见的声音了。我可以行走、享用食物、谈话。你知道吗，人们比起你会更喜欢我。另外，你的衬衫该好好熨一下了。料子不错，别浪费了，工厂女工的衬衫都比你的整洁。_

我对不起他，我对不起他为我保留的心。我不能再伤他的心了。 _但是你活着就只会伤害他，心灵和肉体上都是创伤。_ 不是，不是，伤他的人是你！我意识到我只有努力保持清醒才能够保护他，就像他对我做的一样。

1863年1月28日

_真可惜你不能知道我的所思所想，所以在你的人格被压抑着的时候我只能在日记本里写下和你的对话。英国是一个不错的地方，但我更想念南方温暖的气候。这里的冬天对我来说还是过于寒凉了。而且从美国来的消息太慢了，我开始想念家乡，想知道那片土地上发生的一切事情。希望冬天赶紧过去，我们可以出去骑马和打猎。等到冬天过去，战争结束，我们回到美国，继续在土地上播种和收获。我取代了你。_

1863年2月16日

马修最近非常沉默。 _其中的原因我们都有分寸。因为你。因为你的疯狂。你有没有想过你才是一切问题的罪魁祸首？_ 我试图回忆过去来让我保持理智。但是我真的什么都想不起来，我脑子里都是该死的南方佬的杂音 _或者说，你是我脑子里的杂音？你看，现在是我占主导权了。_ 我努力想着草原和那棵我们经常一起爬上去的大树。我们时常坐在树上看日落。 _夕阳确实很美，而你正像夕阳一样要走进漫长的黑夜。_

1863年3月1日

_他在我的身下落泪。怪不得你我都这么喜欢他。他就像是刚出生的小鹿一样，不像你我手上已经被罪恶的鲜血沾满。他边颤抖边唤着我的名字。听听看，阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德。_ **我操你他妈到底** _他不愿意杀了我，因为他舍不得你。多么单纯。等这一切结束之后也许我们可以继续完成我们的天命。你也是这么想的，不是吗？又一片属于你的土地。昭昭天命。我们是天选之子。_ **对马特做了什么** _我在做你一直都想做、在做的事情，不是吗？_ **那不是真** _不要骗自己了。我们都知道普通人的道德没法约束我们。何必装作自己像人类一样能够站在道德制高点上呢，阿尔弗雷德？对了，说回正事。昨天亚瑟·柯克兰来了。他说林肯给他写了信，问你是不是在英国。不知道亲爱的亚伯还能活多久呢？希望他能够活得比你长，他一定会为你感到悲伤的。毕竟他有认真找过你，还派人去加拿大找过。他真的很关心你，而你只会辜负其他人。_

_人类也好，同类也好，你只会伤害其他人。_

1863年3月14日

_我很喜欢和马修一起祈祷，他看起来就像是从古典油画里走出来的一样。我享用着你不敢触碰的他，让他在我身旁入睡。他如此温顺，让我都快忘了他和我们其实是同类人。_ 如果你这么想就错了 _没必要反驳我，我了解他的程度和你一模一样。我就是你。我看着他装作入睡，睫毛轻轻颤动的样子。他大概还是有些害怕我，毕竟他觉得是我让你精神失常，又夺走了你的身体的控制权。但你我其实是同一硬币的两面，在签下宣言的时候我就隐藏在你的脑海之中，时不时在你的梦里出现。我替你做你不敢做的事情。亲吻他，爱抚他，占有他，告诉他他只属于我一人。他开始喜欢我了，你知道吗？他会听我说南方的一切。你们这些北方人不会理解的美丽。_

如果你觉得我会就这么拱手把一切让给你这个变态你就他妈全都错了！我不会输给你这个旧世界的遗孤， ~~上帝站在我这边~~ _上帝站在我这边！_ ~~未来站在我这边！我说什么都会全力抵抗你就等着~~ _我不知道你为什么还在抵抗。你看，我轻轻松松就可以让你闭上_ ~~不，我不会的，我绝对会撑下去~~ _嘴。_

1863年3月26日

_他看起来状况很糟糕，看看你都对他做了什么。你彻底摧毁了他的理智。_ 那是你 _他现在已经彻底放弃抵抗了。你迟早也会有这一天的。他像是和原来的阿尔弗雷德一样对我说话，和我散步。他聊着我未曾真正享受的过去。跳窗，哼，真是做作的北方佬。不过算了，那个时候我们两个几乎没有区别。_ ~~我不会放弃，马修也不会放弃。~~ _我们连固执都这么相似_ ~~既然马修不动手，那我就必须撑下去。我必须~~ _你不行，不要再挣扎了可恶_ 看到你消失的那一天！

1863年4月16日

我已经没有办法写东西了因为该死的脑子它总是有杂音总是有杂音 _因为我就是你，我会取代你_ 我和马修只能坐在一起看看照片试图忘记痛苦 _但它们永远都不会消失_ 我真希望我可以和他出去散步但我真的太累了 _毕竟你很弱小，你根本不可能赢_ 我他妈知道你看得见我在写什么！你他妈就是一个无可救药的恶魔连地狱都不欢迎你 _你觉得你可以上天堂吗？我们都是一样的，天堂和地狱都不欢迎我们。死亡对于我们来说是一次轮盘赌。_ **我必须** _闭上眼睛，把命运交给人类。哼，只不过马修不让我们买票入场。我只能试图引诱他_ **保持清醒** _相信，杀了我对你是有好处的。如果我有自己的实体，我_ **才可以保护马特** _早就直接在你脑子上开一枪，也轮不到马修_ **救我自己** _动手了。_

1863年5月6日

_我感到悲伤_ ~~那是你活该~~ _马修问我发生了什么，但我不清楚。我猜大概是有什么人死了，我很熟悉人类死去的感觉，仿佛自己也跟着死去了一部分，就像是新生命的到来也会让我的精神焕然一新。_ ~~你会随着旧制度一起死去~~ _但我好像又有些激动，我想我们一定是胜利了。这足够让北方佬闭上嘴了。我们是战无不胜的。北上，继续北上，把北边的土地也_ 我们不会让这件事情成真的！绝对！

*这一天是钱斯勒斯维尔战役结束，联邦战败。而南方军的“石墙”托马斯·杰克逊了中弹后因为肺炎去世。南方军最终在这钱斯勒斯维尔战役中大败敌人。在这场战役后，李将军决定要侵入北方，争取英法两国的支持，率军北上。

1863年5月28日

_我隐约觉得有一些不对劲，但北方佬吵得我没法思考。我今天也问了马修要不要考虑在回去之前杀了我，但马修不愿意。他依旧不愿意。我在想这也许对我来说成为了一种乐趣所在。我既是爱人也是魔鬼。不过他不动手就算了，除了偶尔北方佬还会出来一下之外，这具躯体已经完全属于_ ~~你觉得我会就这么~~ _真是吵，你在军营里就学会了怎么骂人吗？_ ~~我唯一能够做的事情只有努力撑下去，等到你烂死在地狱里。~~

1863年5月30日

_我们一起搭上了船。家，美妙的家。我已经等不及回到安详平和的南方，坐在葡萄藤下。_

1863年6月5日

_马修安静地听我说我的未来。我可以看出来他心里有些矛盾，但他还是支持着我。没有错，未来是属于_ 我的。 _我依旧问他要不要杀我，虽然我已经习惯了他的_ 拒绝。 _我都要开始觉得这个游戏有些无聊了_ ~~这是我们的反抗。~~ _不要再试图表现得你和马修站在同一阵线了。_ 因为我们还有像人类的部分 _而那部分只会让你们承受痛苦，何必玩模仿人类的游戏？_

1863年7月3日

我今天的时间意外得长。也许亚伯终于有什么 _坏_ 消息了。我醒来的时候觉得很亢奋，忽然充满力量。 _该死。_ 于是我向马修提议上甲板散步。他看起来仿佛受到了什么惊吓，毕竟之前的我 _虚弱得_ 基本只能窝在船舱里。我像是他小时候那样牵着他，他看起来心情也好了一些。我必须坚持下去， _我必须_ 坚持下去。只要能看见他再次笑起来，我一定可以的。

1863年7月8日

我为马修的勇气和坚韧感到骄傲。亏他想得出来！当我感觉到我们的朝向和预计的不一样的时候 _他竟然敢这样做兴奋极了。_ 我就知道，我就知道他一定在计划什么。我他妈绝对是不会再把我的理智让出来了！ _ ~~你以为你可以~~_ 我当然可以，我不会再被你的花言巧语蒙骗。我才是正统的美利坚，你是会被历史抛弃的一部分。

幸好亚伯看到我的时候看起来似乎对此有所预料（但他还是批评了我的任性）。等马修回去之后他才告诉我最近的战况。葛底斯堡、维克斯堡，我们终于取得了胜利！ _别做梦了，我们很快就会_ 不，你才是做梦，你我都知道我现在做了什么，等我们把你的供应断掉，你就 _ ~~反败为胜~~_ 等着举白旗吧。到时候你就只是一段让我耻辱的历史……是的，你是我旧的过去。我会和人类一起往前。

\------

作者解读：

*不同字体：本来计划是用两个人的字体形象不一样的（但网上没法排版除非做成PDF）所以北方米是正常的字体，南方米是斜体。两个字体占比的变化表现了两个人格的力量。

*划线：两个人格会划掉对方的话。刚开始是北划南，后来是南划北。划线数量上也有变化。有的话虽然是另一个人格说的，但也符合当时的主人格立场，就可能会被遗漏。

*1862年7月3日：“他（林肯）才说我刚刚企图拿小刀划开我的手腕，他不得不揍我一拳才让我松了手。”

林肯是农场出身，曾在黑鹰战争中为伊利诺伊州民兵服役，军衔至上尉。林肯身高1.93m，高大强壮，能够“震慑任何对手”。在他的第一次演说时，他见到自己的支持者被人攻击，于是他抓住此人的“脖子和裤脚”，将他丢了出去。

*1862年7月18日：“ _ ~~别忘了我在诞生的时候就存在了，我是我不愿意承认的阴暗面。我们是一模一样的~~_ 。”

美国宪法于1787年完成，其中对奴隶制的讨论有：

第一条第九款规定“现有任何一州认为应予接纳的人员移居或入境时，国会在1808年以前不得加以禁止；但对入境者可征收每人不超过10美元的税金或关税。”

第五条规定“在1808年前所制定的修正案不得以任何形式影响本宪法第一条第九款之第一、第四两项”。第五条成功地将废奴时间拖延至1808，在这一时间中，南方州的种植园主进口了数以万计的奴隶，比之前殖民历史中的任何二十年都多。

为了加以保护奴隶制，代表们通过了第四条第二款，即“凡根据一州之法律应在该州服兵役或服劳役者，逃往另一州时，不得根据逃往州的任何法律或规章解除该兵役或劳役，而应依照有权得到劳役或劳动的当事人的要求，将其交出。”

第一条第二款规定“各州人口数目指自由人总数加上所有其他人口的3/5”，成为美国官方人口计数，以为众议院指定人选和征税指标这使得南方诸州在国会长期称霸，影响了国家政治和立法。种植园精英掌控南方国会议员席位和美国总统一职近50年。

*1862年8月13日：“但我们他妈连一个靠谱的将领都找不到， _ ~~毕竟还是南方人比较善战。~~_ ”

北方初期差不多一场大战换一次将领。直到维克斯堡战役（1862年11月-1863年7月）之后林肯才找到了合适的统帅尤利西斯·辛普森·格兰特。格兰特在1863年4至7月率田纳西州军队迂回包抄密西西比河畔南军最重要的堡垒维克斯堡，经历了外围作战和攻坚战，最终迫使南军投降，俘获南军3.1万人。1864年起，格兰特被任命为南北战争联邦军总司令，5月率主力军在弗吉尼亚州同罗伯特·李率领的南军主力决战，并命令薛曼进攻佐治亚州，南军遭受重创。1865年4月2日，攻克里士满，南军被迫于4月9日在阿波马托克斯投降。在整个南北战争期间，格兰特富有政治胆识，他意识到废除奴隶制和黑人武装的重要；善于整体把握战争，指挥坚决果断，无惜代价地，主动采取进攻来消灭敌方的有生力量，破坏了敌方的战争潜力。

而初期屡战屡胜的南方，白人的数量当时不到整个美国人口的三分之一，但南方白人组成的精锐部队在美军中却是多数。由于常常需要镇压种植园的奴隶暴动、追捕及惩罚逃亡的奴隶，美国南方的白人大多都是勇武好斗之人，高层白人更是以讲武为家教。此外，南方初期特别能打，也是为了保卫奴隶制种植园经济（断人财路如杀人父母啊）。

*1862年9月13日：“我想起拉法耶特。他简直把我当成他的弟弟，我上次见他是…… _1824年，_ ”

拉法耶特（1757年9月6日－1834年5月20日），法国将军、政治家，同时参与过美国革命与法国革命，被誉为“两个世界的英雄”。他一生致力于各国的自由与民族奋斗事业，晚年还成为1830年法国七月革命的要角，亲手把大革命的三色旗披在新国王路易腓力身上。1775年，美国独立战争开始。拉法耶特认为“美国的独立，将是全世界热爱自由人士的福祉”。1777年，拉法耶特自备战舰，募集人员，参加美国独立战争，与美洲殖民地人民共同抗击英军。1779年，离开美国，回到法国。一年后，他说服法国王室让他带六千名法军前往美国参战。1780年，任乔治·华盛顿前卫部队司令。五个月后，英军总司令投降。美国成为一个独立的国家。

拉法耶特在18岁的时候加入美国独立战争，按照臾的时间线这个时候阿尔弗雷德15岁，所以有拉法耶特会把阿尔弗雷德当成弟弟这句私设。

“1824年”这个年份是南方米写下来的。1824年拉法耶特作为美国国家客人访问美国，受到盛大欢迎。他在世时成为美国公民，并于2002年获得美国荣誉公民资格（共有8人获得美国荣誉公民的称号，其中6人为身后追授）。

*1862年10月31日：“我昨天晚上好像看见了老约翰。我问他是不是来接我走的”

和臾臾讨论了国拟的宗教信仰，一致觉得米相信上帝的存在，认为是对心灵和美德的指引，但是对于循规蹈矩的教义没有兴趣，是一种更加广泛的信仰。至于米看到约翰·亚当斯来接他，亚当斯是一个非常虔诚的基督徒。因为先祖是清教徒，所以亚当斯作为教友会会友被抚养长大。亚当斯将他先祖自从他们移民到这个新世界的成功归功于宗教。他认为定期地去教堂对个人的是非感有益。有人认为亚当斯的信仰是 “有神论的理性主义,如同其他的美国国父一样，居于某种清教主义和自然神论的中间地带 ”。在他退休的时期，亚当斯他青年时期的某种清教感情中移向更靠近主流启蒙运动的宗教观念。他责备基督教制度（指教会）带来如此多的苦痛，但还是继续作为一个基督徒而活跃，因为他认为对社会来说维系这个宗教是必需的。

*1862年12月10日：“我好像总是看见幻觉。富兰克林。老亚当斯。潘恩。”

本杰明•富兰克林曾经是美国最早的废奴组织“宾州废奴协会” 的领导人，并且在1789年向国会提出禁止奴隶制的动议。宾州废奴协会的创始人中，还包括著名的思想家托马斯•潘恩。

*1862年12月21日：“我看着马修的时候真想揉一下他的头发，但是我害怕我一碰他就会失控。”

和马修的12月21日对应。在想一样的事情呢 ;)

*1862年12月25日：“ _ ~~人人生而平等**，但从来只包括我们。~~_ ”

“人人生而平等”引自《独立宣言》。然而在那个时代，“人人”或许并不包括黑奴，不包括女人，不包括印第安人，也不包括没有一定财产的白人男人。杰斐逊起草、富兰克林等人润色的《独立宣言》首稿中，在佐治亚和卡罗来纳代表们的坚持下，大陆会经过长时间激烈的辩论后，删去了杰斐逊对英王乔治三世允许在殖民地保持奴隶制和奴隶买卖的有力谴责。矛盾的是，杰斐逊本人一生蓄奴。

3月14日南方米说的“ _签下宣言的时候_ ”指的也是《宣言》那会儿。

*1862年12月25日：

这一天前南方米称呼北方米为“我”，之后则变成了“你”。而北方米一直是以“他”或“你”称呼。南方米称呼发生变化的原因是：（1）南方米已经逐渐占据了主人格，（2）北方米放弃了自杀，南方米不再使用“我”的称呼来迷惑北方米的想法劝他自杀。

*1863年1月15日：

和马修的1月15日对应，南方米第一次占据了米身体的主导出现在了马修面前。“ _另外，你的衬衫该好好熨一下了。料子不错，别浪费了，工厂女工的衬衫都比你的整洁。_ ”这句话非常英了。

*1863年2月16日：

和马修的2月13日的日记对应。他们都在回忆过去。

*1863年3月14日：“ ~~上帝站在我这边~~ _上帝站在我这边！_ ”

北方的教会对于圣经的理解把握得更加灵活，不断设法通过对经文的诠释，对解放黑奴加以辩护。在南方的教会领袖如则试图为支持奴隶制，和南方脱离联邦的行动提供看似合理的理论依据。因为南北的分歧，使得教会间互不信任、互相抨击，导致教会的分裂。

*1863年4月16日：“ _你觉得你可以上天堂吗？我们都是一样的，天堂和地狱都不欢迎我们。死亡对于我们来说是一次轮盘赌。_ **我必须** _闭上眼睛，把命运交给人类。哼，只不过马修不让我们买票入场。我只能试图引诱他_ **保持清醒** _相信，杀了我对你是有好处的。如果我有自己的实体，我_ **才可以保护马特** _早就直接在你脑子上开一枪，也轮不到马修_ **救我自己** _动手了。_ ”

这里想要表现的是一句北方米断断续续想要说的话插在了南方米的中间。加粗部分为北方米的话。这里玩了一下文字游戏，北方米的片段可以和前面的南方米的话连在一起，而有的和南方米后半句话几乎相反。

*1863年5月28日：“ _我隐约觉得有一些不对劲，但北方佬吵得我没法思考。”_

米隐约感觉得马修好像心里有事，但他不知道马修的计划。

*1863年7月3日：“也许亚伯终于有什么 _坏_ 消息了。”

这里的坏是南方米说的，别的都是北方米为主。这一节的上一节是南方米为主（他可以划掉北方米的话），而下一节是北方米为主（南方米的话被划掉），所以这一节谁也不划谁。

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Identical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055208) by [EternalMoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments)




End file.
